


Madness Most Dear

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [107]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge:</b> Steve/Danny - a single button<br/><b>Setting:</b> Episode 3.03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Most Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_It's maddening how much he relishes sliding it free,_

_almost as much as Danny's breathless snapping about not tearing this shirt._


End file.
